CardCaptors II: Homecoming
by AnimeGamer
Summary: After what they thought as finally capturing all the cards, a new card appears. This card, unlike the last four, will change how Sakura views the world forever. What is Syaoran to do? Read and Review, and find out!
1. Egao ni Aitai

CardCaptors II: Homecoming  
Egao ni Aitai  
By AnimeGamer  
  
*note* It's recommended to read my first CCS story, CardCaptors. (Alternate Reality, Temptation, The Final Card, in order.)  
----------------  
  
It's a nice morning. Dew drops formed and fell off the Cherry Blossoms. Autumn leaves flew around in the air. For the first time in years, the magic within a small part of Japan is now under control. Thanks to a little girl, who spend half her childhood to catch these cards, along with her friends. Especially from the love of her life, the one by the name of Li. Syaoran Li.  
  
Her name is Sakura Kinamoto, a now Senior at Tomeda High School. Little did she, nor anyone else know, there were still cards out there to catch, ready to make their appearence. Rouge cards, not kept in the book and long forgotten about, even by Keroberos, the guardian beast. Three to be excat, though there are more. The Hate card, the Obsession card, and the one card regarded to past generations of Card Captors as the most powerful. The Fate card. (AG: A card I completely left out from the first trilogy btw!)  
  
The Hate card was not made by Clow Reed. Rather, it was made after an attempt to revive the wizard from death. The Hate card came out from Clow Reed instead however, as were most of some of the dark cards that were kept within Clow Reed himself. He kept these in a locked area of his mind. The Hate card managed to get out of this and interuptted the reviving process, and controlling everyone it encountered into hating each other so much, they'd kill others and even themselves. It would be the first card captor, the grandson of Clow Reed, who would seal the card within the confines of the Li mansion, within a hidden room in a vase.  
  
Little did anyone know, this card would escape.  
  
*************  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled out, waving his arm above the crowd around them.  
"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled back, fighting her way though til she got to him and was within his arms. Sakura looked up, seeing a face. Egao ni Aitai. A slight blush grew.  
  
"Something is wrong...you've been smiling too much." Sakura said, her arms wrapping around him.  
"I guess I'm out of character..." Syaoran replied.  
"Waaaaaaay out of character. I'll be pudding if you keep smiling..." Syaoran smiled.  
"Hoeeeeeee...." Sakura fully blushed.   
  
The two walked around the market area, Syaoran kept up his smiling, and Sakura at the end of the day was close to near dying on the street from it. Close, as in fainting.  
  
'You just had to smile her to death, didnt you?' Syaoran thought to himself, kneeling next to the bed where she laid. He stood up at walked out of the room. He remembered the battle that took place in the very room he was in. It wasnt your typical clow card battle. It was the lust card. The card, when wild, would stalk it's prey, usually a couple, and then push their lust over the edge, taking over all rational thought, thus the glazed over eyes of it's victims.  
  
The two were close to being the first victims.  
  
What worried Syaoran is the fact he couldnt remember a card like that, nor the Temptation or the Dimension cards. When he left Sakura all those years ago, he thought all the cards were caught, most of them turned into Sakura cards. Only those 3 cards were still Clow cards. He never dared once ask about those cards however. He knew what the Dimension card did, but not the Temptation nor the Lust card when used by Sakura...or himself. He did know one thing though...Kero knew something.  
  
He didnt want to find out. At least, maybe not yet.  
  
Syaoran looked down, to see the magic residue in a rectangle, and some more on the top part of the couch. He remembered that part clearly, and blushed. He still couldnt believe he actually went though that. Both he and Sakura never brought that up. Ever. It was a great tactical move however, since the card was caught unprepared to defend itself when it was suddenly caught.   
  
"...Syaoran..." Sakura suddenly said. Syaoran walked back in the room, as she held her shoulders, blushing and smiling. He instantly knew what she was thinking about. The massage after that battle. It was a old massage technique used to relax the elders. It's meant to relax anyone with stress.  
  
Suddenly she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was white ceiling. She stood up on the bed, immediately a boy caught her glance around the room. He smiled back, leaving his leaning position at the door post to sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
"What happened...? I remember being in the book store, then I saw you and everything started spinning..."  
"You fainted."  
"Hoeeeeee..."  
  
Syaoran smiled again. Sakura's blush only got redder.  
  
"Mou...im going to overheat and faint again if you smile any more...what is making you so happy?"  
"It's because...im with you. Most of my childhood, I was taught to be a warrior, a chinese knight in gleaming armor. Warriors dont smile, I was told once. If I were to smile, I was forced to do a variety of punishments. Mainly more exercises."  
"Oh...and now because your not there no more..."  
"When I first came here, I couldnt get myself to smile...there wasnt much to smile about."  
"And now?"  
"I have you to just smile about."  
  
He smiled yet again.  
  
"Mou...and now im going to faint more..."  
"You'll get used to it."  
"Mou...im not so sure..."  
"Yes you will..."  
  
Her eyes pleaded for mercy.  
  
"...all right...you win. I'll try to hold them back...it's so hard to hold them back now though..."  
  
He smiled again. Sakura's eyes looked up, as if she were to faint again, but she suddenly shook her head, bringing her back to reality.  
  
"Mou..."  
------------------  
  
[Tomoyo] In the next chapter, A call from a place in the past forces our two heros to travel. Just what is this call? Find out, in chapter 2! Planned to be put up mid-june!  
  
------------------  
  
Hello again! It's me, one of the few guy writers writing CCS fanfiction. Okay, I know in the epilogue, I said I wouldnt make a sequel. Oh well, it just kept nagging me. Besides that, do you know guys are rare in writing CCS stories, I only know of myself, Ukyou, and Epsilon that are guys. I'm sure there are more (but they're most likely doing NC-17 stories. j/k.) Anyway, this part is just to set the mood. Anyway, this is basically to replace my Card Summoners story arc, and is more into the way I wrote CardCaptors. Just think of Card Summoners as a OAV. Also, half of CardCaptor epilogue is nullified in this arc (mainly, just the story part of it.) but there will be a epilogue. Once again, im aiming for a 3 series, 4 chapter story. I'm also going to revise the original, mainly just going to be easier to read, errors to be cut out, and some lines altered, though not much. Of course, I wont start doing that for awhile (mainly til two weeks from now til school ends.)   
  
I'm momentally stopping my Kai Songbook writing til I finish this, mainly because this story arc just kept nagging me. Also, once again, let's just say this part is going to be mellow, the next timid, and the next steaming hot. No, im planning on not going into the NC-17 business yet, im not old enough yet. (Gotta wait til November for all that. =P j/k) Basically, im looking to pushing the envelope a little more. But then, you wont see another part til mid-june. Sorry.  
  
One more thing, I just wanna say hi to the six. Jen (Sakura-Chan), Ken (Wing Zer0), Irah (FireflyAngel), Ukyou (Ukyou), and Clow Angel (Clow Angel). I'll see all you soon, kay!  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Return Home

CardCaptors II: Homecoming  
The Return Home  
By AnimeGamer  
  
------------------  
  
[Tomoyo] Hey there! It's me, Tomoyo-chan! Last chapter, poor Sakura-Chan fainted while shopping with Li-kun. I caught the whole thing on tape too!  
  
[Sakura] (far off distance) Hoeeeeeeee! Tomoyo-Chan!!!!  
  
[Tomoyo] Well! Gotta go!  
  
------------------  
  
The morning dew drops fell of the Cherry Blossom trees, increasing the powerful pink scent they give off.  
  
Syaoran smiled, studying something.  
  
The one he truly loved.  
  
She was still asleep, a smile plastered on her face. It was a smile that could melt the hardest of hearts. Syaoran stole a quick glance toward his clock. Nine o'clock, morning time. He placed his hand on one of her shoulders and rubbed it. He lightly kissed her on the forehead and carefully got out of bed. He went over to the kitchen.  
  
Beams of light flew though the darkness of dreams. Sakura woke up, and she looked around herself, instantly knowing two things from her senses.  
  
One, Syaoran wasnt with her. Second, something, food maybe, was coming into the room.  
  
She silently got up and walked out of the room, and what she saw on the table made her gasp. On the table, was breakfast, on the other side of the table was Syaoran.  
  
"Care to eat? Im sure your hungry..."  
"Not all that much..." Sakura said being polite.  
  
Sakura's stomach agreed with Syaoran however as it rumbled. Syaoran just lightly chuckled and smiled at her stomach's response. She was very close to ether being very sick or very off into dream world.  
  
"That wasnt funny..."  
"It is...but more importantly, sit down and dig in."  
"*sigh* okay."  
  
The both of them ate at a moderate speed. They were both very cautious in eating at each other's presence, as if there is some lightning bolt ready to come down and strike if they were rude eating. Finally, the two finished, and after many insistings, Sakura washed the dishes. Syaoran went and took a shower, Sakura following after.   
  
"So, what are we going to do today?" Syaoran asked, leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door.  
"I dunno..."  
  
The phone rings. Syaoran moves over to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?...What?...Calm down Meilin...A card?!?! How?...I'll head back there as soon as I can...yeah, I'll bring her with me if I can too...just make sure everyone is okay, alright?"  
"Syaoran? What's going on?" Sakura yelled past the door.  
"I'll be there as soon as I can. Now hide! go!" Syaoran hung up the phone quickly.  
"Syaoran?" Sakura said again as she got out the bathroom door in a pink bathroom robe.  
"A card is attacking my family. I have to head back immediately."  
"A card? How?"  
"I dont know...but I have to start packing now. Meilin already booked a flight for me in 3 hours."  
"But...but...what about me? I...I...I dont want to wait for you here again."  
"Your not. Your coming...you have to come, your the only one who can seal it. Call your dad if he is okay with it...I hope he understands."  
"He will..."  
  
Sakura quickly made the phone call, telling her dad the situation. Fujitaka quickly agreed, and both hung up, her dad agreeing to pack the things she needed. An hour and a half later...  
  
"We should head over to your house now, we need to get your stuff."  
"Okay. Coming."  
  
Sakura got out the house in a pink blouse and white pants. She quickly got in the car that was given to Syaoran when he came back to Japan. The car stopped in front of the Kinamoto residence, and before the two got to the door, Touya opened it, and Touya and Syaoran exchanged glances.  
  
"Dad's almost done kaijuu."  
"Oniichan!"  
"Sakura-Chan!" A voice yelled from behind Touya. A flying stuffed animal carrying a pink book and a necklace flew over Touya's shoulder and onto Sakura's. He too, exchanged glances with Syaoran.  
"Gaki. What trouble is going on with your family that you have to drag us two to China."  
"Kero!"  
"My family is in danger okay Stuffed Animal! A card is on the loose and my family is having trouble containing it."  
"It's attacking the Li clan?"  
"Yes."  
"Is it forcing everyone in your clan to fight each other?"  
"...Yes. How'd---"  
"It's the Hate card. It causes a person's hate for someone to increase to over the edge. If you two dont get there soon, there will be no more Li clan."  
"Kero? You know of this card?"  
"Yes Sakura...but it was to be in permeant ban, sealed for eternity."  
"Why do you say my family will be wiped out?"  
"Because, it drives everyone beyond anger, to sheer madness. Each person will hate each other so much, it'll cause everyone to kill each other. With the many weapons and magics at your household, it'll be a wonder if anyone will be alive by the time we get there."  
"..."  
"Syao-kun, are you going to help?"  
"Syao-kun???" Touya questioned.  
"Yes. Syao-kun. Now can I get my things?"  
"Of course."  
  
Syaoran, Sakura, Fujitaka, and Touya hastely loaded Sakura's luggage into Syaoran's car. It was enough for a week.  
  
"Sakura...be careful okay? Come back to us."  
"Of course dad. I've been doing this for almost half my life, I'll come back, promise.  
"Kaijuu, you better come back."  
"Oniichan! Im not a Kaijuu..."  
"Well, good luck Kaijuu. Baka, you better come back with my sister alive."  
  
Touya gave a harsh stare at Syaoran, who fought back with a dead stare of his own. Sakura placed her hand on Syaoran's shoulder, indicating that they were leaving.  
  
"Bye everyone!" Sakura waved as the car drove away. Smaller and smaller her brother and her father were until they completely were out of sight. Once they reached the airport, they checked in, got their airplane tickets, and were now waiting in the terminal.  
  
"Sakura-Chan!"   
  
Sakura turned around to see one Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
"Tomoyo-Chan! What are you doing here?"  
"I coming with you guys."  
"You'll get in the way."  
  
Both girls suddenly dropped their smiles and gave a 'what' look.  
  
"This is the Hate card, we need less people. The less people, the better the chances we have against it."  
"I hate to say it, but I have to agree with that gaki. The more people we have, the worse our chances against it will be." Kero added.  
"Well, like it or not, im coming anyway."  
  
"Flight 619 to Hong Kong now boarding."  
  
"We better get on board." Sakura announced.  
"Oh yeah, Hiiragizawa-san is going to meet us there at the airport. His flight from England arrives an hour before we get there, so he should be at Hong Kong in half an hour. He's going because he felt something strange is going on."  
"Hiiragizawa-san? Great. Just swell. Well, I just hope he can possibly help us."  
  
The 3 boarded the plane, heading to Hong Kong.  
  
-------------------  
  
[Eriol] In the next chapter, things begin to go wrong. Can we all triumph? Or pay with our lifes?  
  
-------------------  
  
What did you think? Next chapter will be up in a about 1-5 days, somewhere in that range. Also, version 3.0 of the original story will be up soon, so look out for that. That's about it. Ja ne!  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver(Ag+)  



	3. Disturbing Disturbences

  
[AnimeGamer] Hi all. Im finally back to writing, after months of not writing due to certain events, and a massive writers block. Since I've written the first two chapters about four months ago, my writing style and the way im now approaching this story is going to be different. Most of this chapter has been written four months ago, so please dont mind the errors. Yup, yet another writing style change from me, but hey, I graduated high school, so some stuff about me has changed as well. Anyway, on to the story, that's what you readers came to read, right? (As if there is anyone reading this anyway...)   
  
  
===================  
  
CardCaptors II: Homecoming  
Disturbing Disturbances  
By AnimeGamer  
  
--------------  
  
[Eriol] Eriol-kun here. Last chapter we just got to China. I have been picking up strange feelings lately...What is going to happen now?  
  
--------------  
  
"So what are _you_ doing here?" Syaoran Li roughly greeted Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
"Syao-kun!"  
"Syao-kun?" Eriol questioned Sakura.  
"Excuse them. It's nice to see you again Hiiragizawa-san." Tomoyo greeted.  
"I see Li-san still holds a grudge over me, even if he already has the prize that was his in the first place anyway."  
"What do you mean by _prize_?"  
"Ehh?" Eriol simply smiled to their reactions, amazingly, Sakura didnt go into Hanyaan mode, but someone else did.  
"Anyway, we dont got time to chit-chat! We got to get to the Li Residence immediately." Syaoran stated.  
"Master Li!" A figure came running and stopped, his age showing his tiredness.  
"Wei-kun! We need to get our luggage, then we'll be on our way."  
"Of course, we must hurry, the longer we are here, the more chances no one will survive." The five ran, picked up their luggage, and got in the car and began the drive tothe Li Residence.  
'Please be okay everyone...please...' Suddenly, the car came to a halt. Everyone luckily wore their seatbelts. Infront of the car was one of Syaoran's cousins, with a spear. Syaoran quickly got out of the car, as did Sakura and everyone else except Wei.  
"Xaolan-san! How can you desert us! Now you will die!" Syaoran's cousin charged at Syaoran. Syaoran quickly moved and pulled out his sword, and parried the spear and kicked his cousin in the stomach, followed up by grabbing the spear and taking the blunt end out of his cousin's hand and across his face, effectively knocking him out.  
"Wei! Let's get to the front gate now."  
"Yes Master Li."  
"C'mon everyone, we have to get to my house quickly!" Everyone quickly got back in and drove full speed toward Syaoran's house. Finally they arrived at the front gate, just a little beyond it was some of the Li clan, fighting each other. The four quickly got out.  
"I cant feel the seal...too much magic being thrown around..." Eriol suddenly announced.  
"Who cares about the seal, we need to stop everyone from attacking each other." Syaoran quickly ordered.  
Sakura summoned her wand. "Sleep!" The sleep card came to life, and flew around the house, making everything and everyone fall asleep except for one person.  
"Xaolan!" Suddenly, a girl hugged Syaoran. A girl with two pigtails with jet black hair.  
"Meilin-chan. Is anyone...dead?"  
"No...I hope." A glint suddenly caught Sakura's attention in Meilin's eyes.   
"Hi Meilin-chan." Sakura announced her presence to her happily.  
"Sakura-chan. Why'd you bring _her_ along?"  
"Huh?" Syaoran replied. "I thought you _wanted_ her here."  
"No...who'd want her goody-two-shoe butt here." Suddenly out of nowhere, Meilin pulled out a kunai knife, and threw it in Sakura's direction. Sakura quickly reacted, deflecting it away with her wand,as she saw it coming as soon as she saw Meilin's eyes glint. Speaking of which,Meilin's eyes changed from their normal shade to glazed.  
"Sakura, knock her out!" Syaoran yelled out, as he held Meilin off.  
"Sle---" Suddenly, Sakura was knocked out by a stray blunt object from out of nowhere.  
"Saku--" Meilin took advantage of Syaoran's misattention and kicked him in the back of the head, knocking him out as well. Meilin suddenly turned her head toward Eriol and Tomoyo.  
"This is not good..."Eriol stated. Meilin charged toward Tomoyo, and was about to flying kick her when she wasgrabbed and slammed into the ground by Eriol. When she was down, he quicklyknocked her out with a kick across the face.  
"Master Li!" Wei yelled out as he ran to Syaoran's side.  
"Wei-san, they'll be okay, they're only knocked out."  
"We must get them away from here as quick as possible! This card controls each person when they're asleep or knocked out." Kero quickly pointed out.  
"Oh Sakura...I guess we should get out of here..." Tomoyo stated. The three quickly picked up the three knocked out teens and put them in the car quickly. Then they drove a distance to the nearest hotel. Tomoyo, quickly paid for it, with alittle argument with Wei over who should pay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darkness. It surrounded everywhere around Sakura. Suddenly, a beam of light shone though, and it got bigger and bigger and bigger. Suddenly, she was looking at a person's face...it was fuzzy...then her eyes focused to see it was Syaoran.  
"Hey...are you okay?"  
"Yeah...ow..." Sakura tried lifting her head but a sharp pain on the back of her head told her to not move her head.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I cant move my head, if I try, it hurts."  
"Oh..."  
"Master Li?" Wei suddenly asked.  
"Yes?...oh, I see..." Wei got up and placed his hand on her forehead, a warm sensasion filling Sakura's head. He removed his hand, and Sakura lifted her head.  
"Oh wow...thanks Wei. How did you learn that?"  
"It is no problem. I learned how to heal pain after I left Japan with Master Li."  
"I see..."  
"Well, we arent going up the front, that is for sure. There is one thing about the card, the card stays in one place." Meilin stated suddenly.Sakura looked at her, as Meilin looked back. Obviously, Meilin didnt mind Sakura being with Syaoran now. As a symbolic gesture, she raised her left hand, showing no rings. Sakura nodded, and got up.   
"How about if we go in the house at night?" Eriol asked.  
"No. We need to get back as soon as possible. We have to seal the card before everyone at the house wakes up again." Syaoran argued.  
"That wont be for a two days." Sakura added.  
"What do you think Wei?" Syaoran asked.  
"We should go when you all are ready to face the card." Wei replied.  
"Tonight then." Syaoran confirmed, looking at Sakura with confidence.  
"I'll save your family, Syaoran. I promise." Sakura confidently stated, as she hugged the boy she loved.  
  
-----------------  
  
[Tomoyo] Tomoyo-chan here! We face off against the Hate card, and trust me, no one is coming out of this battle the same. Upcoming in the last chapter of the Homecoming series of CardCaptor II, 'When Sakura Pedals Turn Black'. See you then!  
  
-----------------  
  
[AnimeGamer]Just wanted to take this space to basically let anyone who has been reading my work (which has spanned over 1½ years now) that I plan on finishing this story. There are by now 8 chapters left to do in this story (the next chapter is already written) and I really hope to finish it. What im really hoping is that this entire sequel to my first story on FFN, CardCaptors, will be as good or even better then it.   
Anyway, I really hope you enjoy the next chapter when I put it up. It'll be something that I hope will change how every character acts, and I hope you guys will like it. (Like most of the characters are OOC anyway....) 


	4. When Sakura Pedals Turn Black

[AnimeGamer] Hiya all again. Hope you guys been enjoying the story. Well, off we go again....  
  
===============  
  
**_CardCaptors II: Homecoming_**  
**When Cherry Blossoms Turn Black**  
_By AnimeGamer_  
  
----------------  
  
[Tomoyo] Heya, last chapter we tried to get into the Li residence, but to no use. Hope we can get in this time...  
  
----------------  
  
"Ready Sakura?" Syaoran asked, looking behind him at her. She replied with a nod. "Let's go."  
Syaoran and Sakura got out from the bush they were hiding, running toward the Li residence, running past and over members of the sleeping Li clan. Quickly Li took out the Lazen board, its white beam now showing the way. They kept running and running, looking for the card.  
"Wait a minute...we're going around in circles!" Sakura pointed out.   
"Sakura, run back in the circle and see if we can get it to stop running." Syaoran quickly said, running ahead.  
"Right." Sakura replied, running back the way they came. They both ran and nothing happened when they met up. "That didnt work Syaoran..."  
"Something is odd...and I dont like it."  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere a man tried to stab Sakura in the back with a sword, but Syaoran managed to get her out of the way, the sword lightly cutting him.   
"Father..." Syaoran could only simply say as the two fought.  
"Syaoran! The card has possesion of your father!" Sakura yelled out, then yelped as the card flew right out of the wall and knocked her down.  
"Sakura!" Syaoran quickly broke off combat and grabbed Sakura and started to fight off his father again. Just then, a door next to the three opened.  
"Master Li! We've----" Wei never got to finish his sentence, as blood splattered against the two teens behind him. His head rolling on the floor between the father and son. His body followed suit in falling forward.  
"Wei! NOOOO!" Syaoran yelled out, angered. He quickly did a move and knocked the bloodied sword from his father's hand. The Hate Card simply laughed from not too far away. Syaoran then hit his father with the blunt side of his sword, knocking his father out. Syaoran then turned to the Hate Card, anger flashing though his eyes. The Hate Card stopped laughing, and turned around to see Sakura behind it.   
'This is too easy...' Syaoran quickly thought in the back of his mind. Sakura quickly did the routine sealing ritual, when Kero came flying though an open window.   
"Sakura! Wait! Dont----" It was too late. Sakura sealed the card. The card landed between her feet, then she dropped her wand, holding her head.   
"No...get out of my head, ugh..." Sakura's eyes quickly changed from their bright emerald to dark jade. Syaoran slowly approached and attempted to put a hand on her shoulder.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sakura suddenly yelled, pulling the card book and throwing it onto the floor. "Im tired of capturing cards! And im tired of you Syaoran!"  
"Sakura..."  
"Syaoran, I **HATE** YOU." Sakura said, a flash of anger passing though her eyes. Sakura then ran out the room.   
  
"Syaoran...what was---"  
"Tomoyo-chan, follow her, quickly!" Syaoran quickly ordered, and Tomoyo just went and ran after Sakura. "Kero, what happened?"  
"The Hate Card was not sealed with the book for a reason. It corrupts the card captor who tries to capture it using the usual card capturing ritual. It has to be sealed in a special way, usually sealed into a jar of sorts." Kero explained.  
"What did the card do to her...?" Syaoran asked.  
"By now...it has changed the things she most loved, to the things she most hated. I now fear the ---"  
"How do you fix it?" Syaoran asked calmly, breaking into Kero's sentence.  
"The last card captor to seal the card this way died of --------"  
"How do you fix it!?" Syaoran nearly yelled.  
"There is no known way to fix it. The only person who most likely knows is Clow Reed himself."  
"No...this cant be...there's no way we can restore Sakura again?"  
"When Sakura pedals turn black, they are black permanently." Kero simply stated sadly. Syaoran quickly grabbed Eriol by the collar.  
"No Syaoran-kun, I do not know. Nor does Fujitaka-san. This was knowledge that was never passed down to us." Eriol simply stated. Syaoran pushed Eriol up against the wall and kept him pressed there.  
"Why dont you TRY to remember instead of pulling that on me. I didnt hear you yelling to Sakura to stop."  
"I had no way of knowing...I had no clue on what the Hate card can do, only the guardian's knew, and we accidently left Kero here after what happened earlier."  
"Damn you." Syaoran simply stated angrily, a little glint in his eyes, and shoved Eriol on the floor, followed by him running out of the room, up to his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
[Flashback]  
  
"Syaoran, I want you to know something." Sakura said, looking up at the stars. Syaoran slipped his arms around her from behind, smiling.  
"What is it, my cherry blossom?" Syaoran asked.  
"Whatever happens...if the Hate card gets control of me, whatever I say, please, always know I will love you, no matter what."  
"I've always known that Sakura. Im sure that you know that if it does the same to me, that I will always love you. There's something I also want you to know..."  
"What's that Syao-kun?"  
"If the Hate Card takes over my body, I want you to kill me."  
"Syao-chan...I cant do that. I never can do that....just like I know you would never be able to kill me should it take over me."  
"Of course...you are too important...im expendable."  
"You are not expendable Syao-chan."  
"Yes I'am Sake-chan."  
"Syao-chan...I will not do it. I will always love you Syaoran, so much I cannot kill you even if I could."  
"I love you just as much Sakura, and I will never be able to kill you. And if I ever did kill you, I would never be able to forgive myself..."  
  
[Flashback End]  
  
"Sakura...what am I to do now?" Drops of blue hit the marble floor. All that is seen now is a blurred image of a picture of him and Sakura, hugging each other.   
"What can you do...when your heart has fled you?"  
  
------------------  
  
[Yue] Dark times are ahead, as even only a week has gone by. Will Syaoran be able to take on Sakura, now that it is her that is the threat to not only the Li clan, but to everyone who comes into contact with her? Find out, when the second series of CardCaptors II is released, "The Shadow of the Sakura Tree."  
  
------------------  
  
Well, the new series will be up in a some odd number of days. Im working on chapter one now, almost going into chapter two now. I hope the two or three people reading this is liking the story so far. So, if you are those two or three people, thanks for reviewing! (o^_^o)  
  
-AnimeGamer  
  
  
  
  



End file.
